Hear My Answer
by Jenny Park
Summary: Sesuatu yang dapat didengar, suara merdu yang mengalun dengan indah membuat Kris begitu menginginkan suara seseorang dapat dengan jelas didengarnya. Salah satunya suara dari orang yang sangat ia cintai, Joonmyeon. Apakah itu dapat terjadi? This is [KRISHO/Kris and Suho finfic] Mind to RnR?
1. Can I Tell You?

**Title : Hear My Answer**

**Author : Jenny Park**

**Cast : Kris, Joonmyeon/Suho, Kai, Sehun**

**Pairing : KrisHo**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God. But this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

**.**

**_-Kenapa kau hanya menyimpannya didalam hatimu tanpa ada niat untuk menyampaikannya padaku-_**

**_Joonmyeon_**

**_-Karena aku tahu kalau diriku tidak akan pernah sanggup untuk mengatakan yang sesungguhnya padamu-_**

**_Kris_**

**.**

**Hear My Answer**

**Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[****Can I Tell You?****]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ribut kelas yang saat ini masih dalam keadaan jam istirahat itu selalu menjadi hal yang wajar di kelas 12-3, tepatnya berada di pojok gedung tingkat 3 Seoul High School.

"_Ya_ Sehun berikan padaku!"

Bukannya malah berhenti pemud bernama Sehun malah mempercepat langkah kakinya.

"_Ani_, pergi dariku putih!" Sehun berteriak dengan membawa kotak berwarna merah muda ditangan kanannya.

"Kau mengejekku?!"

Jongin, seseorang yang sedang sibuk mengejar Sehun karena meledeknya. Memang benar dia memiliki kulit yang lebih gelap dibandingkan dengan orang Korea, tapi dia tidak terima dirinya diledek seperti itu. .

"Mungkin!"

Abaikan keributan dua orang yang sedang berlari mengelilingi bangku yang ada dikelas, hanya gara-gara coklat pemberian dari pengemar berat Kim Jongin. Bukan itu sih masalahnya, hanya saja.. Jongin tidak mau membagi coklat yang notabennya adalah makanan kesukaan Sehun.

Sehun terus saja memperhatikan Jongin yang semakin lama semakin tampan,.. ah bukan semakin mendekat! Dan Sehun tidak melihat ada seseorang yang berada sekitar lima meter darinya itu sedang membenarkan tali sepatu.

Bruk!

"Ah Kris aku minta maaf."

Senuh membungkuk meminta maaf kepada temannya yang barusan dia tabrak, dia benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya.

"..."

Sehun yang tidak mendapati kemarahan dari teman sekelasnya yang bisa dikatakan anti sosial itu menautkan alisnya. Dan orang yang diajak bicara itu malah sibuk membersihkan badannya yang kotor, lebih tepatnya bagian pantatnya.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Kris yang meras ada yang mengajaknya berbicara mendongak melihat Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu berdiri.

"..." Kris segera berdiri dan berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan diam.

"_Ya_, kenapa kau disini?"

Jongin bertanya seraya menepuk pundak Sehun dan melupakan kegiatan kejar-kejaran mereka yang sudah pergi entak kemana.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?"

"Siapa?"

Jongin yang melihat arah pandang Sehun yang menatap Kris yang sudah ada dibangkunya, berada di deretan paling depan.

"Lupakan sajalah." Jongin mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan merangkul pundak Sehun bersahabat.

"Apa dia tidak bisa bicara? Kenapa dia-."

"Jangan kau pikirkan. Ayo kita membolos, jam terakhir hari ini Pelajaran Sejarah."

Sehun mengangguk menyetujui ide gila Jongin dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar kelas dan mungkin mereka akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk...Tidur.

Ternyata tanpa disadari oleh Jongin dan Sehun, Kris memandang sendu kedua temannya menjauh meninggalkan kelas. Kris mengambil _ipod_ dan _earphone-_nya yang selalu dia bawa di sekolah.

Saat akan menyetel lagunya, Kris merasakan tepukan dipundaknya dan munculah sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap sedang terseyum lembut dihadapannya. Kim Joonmyeon,_ namja_ yang juga teman sekelasnya itu yang di anggap sebagai malaikat bagi Kris.

"Ada apa Suho?"

"Aish, namaku Kim Joonmyeon. Bukan Suho, kau kira aku ini malaikat penyabut nyawa eoh?"

Entah apa sebabnya Kris memanggil Joonmyeon dengan Suho, tapi kalau Joonmyeon menanyainya kenapa dia selalu memangginya Suho. Karena dia memiliki mata dan senyum malaikat ditambah dia selalu berbuat baik kepada semua orang. Dia bukan malaikan penyabut nyawa, melainkan malaikat pelindung, arti dari namanya Suho.

"Ada perlu apa?"

Joonmyeon yang mempoutkan bibirnya itu segera tersenyum saat dia ingat kalau ingin memberikan hadiah untuk Kris.

"Ini." Joonmyeon memberikan sebuah buku bertulisan "My Story" disampul depannya kepada Kris.

"Untuk apa kau memberikan ini padaku, apa kau masih menjajahkan buku, dan menyuruhku untuk membelinya?"

Joonmyeon memandang malah Kris yang masih melihat cover novelnya yang bergambar seorang yang tengah besandar dibawah pohon.

"Aku sudah tidak bekerja disitu lagi, dan aku mendapatkan gantinya. Kau tahu Star _Cafe_? Aku sudah bekerja disana satu minggu yang lalu."

Joonmyeon seorang yang bekerja keras? Memang seharusnya seperti itu saat kedua orang tuanya pergi ketempat yang lebih baik, di samping sang pencipta alam semesta.

"Kau kan yang menyuruhku untuk jangan bekerja-."

Joonmyeon menghentikan kalimatnya saat orang yang diajak bicara sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya dan malah enak-enakan mengamati hadiah pemberiannya.

"Kris!"

Kris mendongak dan tersenyun seadanya saat tahu kalau Joonmyeon masih ada disampingnya. Dia mengarahkan jarinya kedekat telinganya. Dan Joonmyeon tahu tandanya itu, Kris mendengarkan musik. =_=

"Kenapa kau selalu memakai alat itu huh? Kau lebih suka suara aneh yang keluar dari benda persegi panjang yang selalu kau bawa daripada suaraku yang idah ini?"

"Apa yang kau dengarkan coba, aku mau tahu."

Joonmyeon menarik paksa _earphone_ yang sudah terpasang manis di telinga Kris dan memasngnya di telinganya. Mata Joonmyeon berkedi-kedip.

"Hyah, kau tidak mendengarkan apa-apa, kau berbohong padaku?" Kris hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum seadanya.

"Aku benci padamu." Joonmyeon menghentikan langkah keduanya saat tangan Kris menggenggam lembut lenganya.

"Maaf_,_ tapi kenapa kau memberikan ini padaku?"

"Aku sampai lupa tentang itu."

Kris mencoba bersabar dengan sikap Joonmyeon yang cepat sekali berubah, kadang marah dan kadang senang sedetik kemudian berubah lagi.

"_Mian_ aku memberikannya terlalu cepat."

Kris yang tidak mengerti maksud kalimat Joonmyeon itu menunggu pemuda bersurai coklat melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Itu hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Joonmyeon mengatakannya sambil menggenggam ujung kemejanya. Oh lihatlah wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Kenapa kau berikan hari ini, ulang tahunku kan masih satu bulan lagi."

"Tiga minggu lagi kita sudah mengadakan acara _graduation_ kan?" Kris mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan aku ingin menemani nenekku di Busan." tambahnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak melanjutkan ke universitas, kau kan pintar."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas, bukannya dia ingin meyombongkan dirinya kalau dia memang pintar. Buktinya dia masuk dalam lima besar disekolah ini. Meskipun tidak mendapat kan nomer satu, tapi dia tetap bersyukur dan tidak menyombongkan diri.

"Kau tahukah orang tuaku sudah tidak ada lagi?"

Kris memandang sendu Joonmyeun, kumohon jangan mengingatkan kepada orang tuamu yang sudah tenang di sana, jangan mengatakannya lagi karena aku akan mengingat kejadian yang aku tidak sukai. Melihatmu menangis Kim Joonmyeon.

"Dan aku-."

Joonmyeon melihat Kris yang sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi itu memadang marah, tapi dia urungkan niatnya memarahi Kris. Mungkin Kris sudah bosan mendengarkan nasipnya yang menyedihkan.

"Aku pergi."

Kris tidak menjawabnya dan malah menggenggam erat novel pemberian Joonmyeon hingga cover luarnya sedikit lusut.

**.**

**.**

"Aku pulang."

_Namja blonde _itu melepas sepatunya dan menggatikan dengan sandal yang sudah tersedia. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa Ruang Keluarga. Benar-benar hari yang melelahkan, batinnya miris.

"Kau sudah pulang Kris?"

Seorang wanita paruh baya berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri Kris yang menyandarkan badannya dengan enak di sofa.

Puk

"_Eomma_?" Kris membuka matanya.

"Kau tidak memakainya lagi?" Kris membaca gerak bibir dari _eomma_-nya dengan sedikit bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Alat itu." ibunda Kris menyentuh telinganya sediri.

"Sudah tidak ada gunanya _eomma_."

Ibu Kris merasa hatinya sesak saat melihat anak satu-satunya itu menunduk, selama ini ia tidak pernah melihat sikap Kris yang seperti kesepian.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu memeluk putranya yang masih berusia 17 tahun itu, memberikan kehangatan kepadanya, mempersilahkan pundaknya yang masih kuat untuk meringankan beban anaknya yang semakin hari semakin bertambah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Kris dengan suara sedikit serak itu menjawab dengan senyum yang masih mengembah di wajah tampannya yang semakin tampan.

"Menangislah, kalau kau ingin." ibu Kris berharap anaknya menumpahkan kesedihanya kali ini.

"_Eomma_.. hiks... _mian_..."

Kris tidak bisa menahannya kali ini, dia tumpahkan air mata yang sudah ia tahan selama ini. Rasanya begitu sakit saat dia tidak bisa mendengarkan apapun didunia ini. Dia ingin mendengar suara lembut _eomma_-nya yang selalu membangunkannya setiap hari, mendengarkan musik yang tentu saja hanya untuk menutupi kekurangannya kepada temah-temannya.

Tapi bagaimana caranya itu semua bisa dilakukan, kalau telinganya saja tidak bisa mendengarkan suaranya sendiri. Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebut bagaikan bunga sakura yang gugur di musim semi.

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari ini, tepat hari kelulusan untuk semua siswa yang sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus dan masuk di universitas favorit mereka. Mereka datang dengan wajah yang bahagia.

Beda dengan yang dirasakan Kris, dia tidak ingin secepatnya lulus dan ingin tetap tinggal disini bersama Joonmyeon. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, yang sebelumnya sang pencipta alam semesta sudah mengambil pendengarannya saat dia masih kecil.

"Kris! Kris! Kris!"

Joonmyeon setengah berlari menghampiri Kris yang berada sangat jauh didepannya.

"_Ya_ Kris."

Kris sontak terkejut saat seorang _namja_ dengan mendadak berada di hadapannya. "Suho-ah?"

"Kau melamun?"

"_Ani_." Joonmyun berjinjit dan melihat kearah telinga Kris, tidak ada _earphone _disana, ini aneh.

"Ada perlu apa kau mencariku?"

"_Ya_, aku tadi memanggilmu terus, apa kau tidak mendengarkanku."

Perkataan Joonmyeon itu seperti tamparan dan hinaan secara bersamaan. Memang benar kalau dia tidak bisa mendengar, tetapi apakan dia harus mendapatkan ini semua. Selebih lagi yang mengucapkannya adalah Joonmyeon.

"Ah lupakan, mungkin kau tadi melamun. Kris, nanti saat acaranya selesai, bisakah kau ke _rooftop_ sekolah?"

Kris bingung mau menjawab apa, dia masih belum membaca gerak bibir Joonmyeon yang berbicara secepat kilat itu. Tapi ada satu kata yang mungkin dia lihat, atap sekolah.

"Kau harus datang, kalau tidak kepalamu akan aku pukul dengan skop!"

"_Ne_? Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Dia terlalu cepat bicara, aku tidak bisa membaca gerak bibirnya!" Kris mengacak rambut pirangnya dengan ganas.

Sehun dan Jongin yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Kris tadi saling berpandangan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dia.."

"Aku tidak percaya, ternyata dia tidak bisa mendengar?!"

Sehun merasa dirinya orang yang paling kejam saat dia mengingat kejadian saat dia hampir marah karena ucapannya tidak di jawab oleh Kris.

Sekarang mereka tahu satu hal mengenai Kris. Kenapa dia selalu tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang yang mengajaknya berbicara, selalu dingin saat seseorang memanggil namanya. Itu semuanya karena, Kris tidak bisa mendengarkan suara mereka.

Jongin sekarang menyadari kalau dia tahu satu kalimat yang selalu appanya katakan saat dia sedang marah kepada appanya, _**cobalah kau menutup telinga dan matamu sejenak dan rasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa kulitmu**_**.**

Mungkin itu semua berarti kau harus selalu bersabar dalam menghadapi sesuatu dan mensyukuri pemberian dari tuhan.

"Apa Joonmyeon _hyeong_ tahu?"

Sehun mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Jongin, dan dia mendapati temannya itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Jadi hanya kita yang tahu?" Jongin mengangguk membenarkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**-Jae-**_

08.22.14


	2. Maybe You Resent To Me

**Title : Hear My Answer**

**Author : Jenny Park**

**Cast : Kris, Joonmyeon/Suho, Kai, Sehun**

**Pairing : KrisHo**

**Genre : Angst, Romance, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Exo members belong to God. But this story is mine. Don't Plagiat and Bash.**

**_#_**_**ANNOUNCEMENT**_**_ : Ff ini belum sempat diedit, jadi kalau ada typo maaf. Dan untuk _**_**silent reader**_**_... Tunjukan dirimu yang sesungguhnya dan hargailah penulis,..._**

**.**

**.**

**Hear My Answer**

**Part 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[****Maybe You Resent To Me****]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah lebih dari satu jam yang lalu acara kelulusan selesai, dan disinilah Joonmyeon berada. Di atap sekolah yang memiliki ketinggian lebih dari 10 meter dengan tiga tingkatan. Dia membiarkan angin sore berhembus lembut menerpa kulit putih pucatnya. Menunggu dengan senang hati.

"Mingkin dia sudah pulang?" guma Kris.

Kris yang sudah memegang kenop pintu atap sekolah itu sedikit ragu. Apakah dia akan sanggup untuk menemui Joonmyeon untuk terakhir kalinya.

Dan lamunanya hilang begitu saja saat seseorang menepuk punggungnya keras. Membuat Kris berbalik ingin melihat siapa pelakunya, dan seketika terlonjak kaget saat menemui Jongin beserta Sehun di hadapannya.

"Hai." Sehun melambaikan tangannya kepada Kris.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Kris sambil memandang Sehun dan Jongin bergantian.

"Ki-kita hany-a ingin..." Jongin yang melihat Sehun yang sepertinya kesusaha untuk berucap itu membantunya.

"Kita ingin meminta maaf."

"Untuk?"

Sekarang giliran Jongin yang gugup, seperti _yeoja_ yang ingin menyatakan perasaan kepada _namja_ yang lama dia sukai.

"Semuanya." ucap Jongin cepat.

Kris menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal, dia bingung dengan teman sekelasnya, lebih tepat mentan teman sekelasnya. Dia masih tidak yakin dengan ucapan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

Joonmyeon medengar ada suara dari pintu masuk atap itu berjalan mendekatkan dirinya kesana.

"Lebih tepatnya... kita meminta maaf karena kita tidak tahu kalau kau itu... tidak bisa mendengar."

Joonmyeon membatu saat dia hendak merai kenop pintu. Apa telinganya sedang sakit? Siapa yang tidak bisa mendengar? Kris kah? Kalaupun Kris tidak bisa mendengar, dia akan meminta agar _eomma_-nya membangunkannya dari mimpi buruk ini.

Sama dengan keadaan Joonmyeon yang membatu, Kris juga membatu saat matanya menangkap gerakan dari bibir Jongin yang mengucapkan dia tidak bisa mendengar.

Apa ini artinya dia akan dijauhi seperti saat dia berada di sekolah dasar, saat teman-temannya tahu kalau dia tidak bisa mendengar. Kris tidak mau itu terulang kembali, lebih baik dia tidak memiliki teman daripada dia memiliki teman dan setelahnya dia akan sendirian lagi.

"A-apa yang kalian bicarakan?!"

Sehun jelas mendengar ucapan Kris yang terdengar sendu, menggengam tangannya dengan kuat untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku tahu kalau kau tidak bermaksud bersikap dingin kepada semua orang. Kau hanya tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui kekuranganmu dan menyudutkanmu?"

Tepat sekali tebakanmu Kim Jongin. Tapi bagainama mereka tahu semuanya, dia kan tidak memberitahukan kepada satu orangpun di sekolah ini.

"Kita tidak seperti orang-orang diluar sana."

"Meskipun, ya kau selalu bersikap dingin pada kami, tapi saat tahu itu semua kau lakukan karena satu hal. Ini membuat kita merasa bodoh dan dibohongi Kris." lanjut Jongin penuh penekanan.

Kris masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke bibir Jongin yang masih bergerak mengucapkan kata.

"Sudah tiga tahun kau menyembunyikanya. Dan kita baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Apa kau tidak ingin memiliki teman?"

Jongin menaikan suaranya yang jelasnya bisa didengar Joonmyeon, yang masih berdiam diri dibalik pintu. Mendengarkannya tanpa ada orang yang tahu keberadaannya.

"Siapa yang tidak ingin memiliki teman?"

"Aku, aku lebih menginginkannya dari siapapun." Kris memukul dada kirinya yang terasa sakit dari dalam saat dia berucap tadi.

"Tapi bisakah aku mendapatkan satu teman yang masih mau menjadi temanku, saat mereka tahu kalau aku ini tidak bisa mendengar?"

"Dihidupku hanya ada _eomma_ seorang. Menerimaku apa adanya, tidak seperti orang-orang diluar sana yang menjahui orang sepertiku, tidak sempurna sepertiku. Mungkin orang-orang akan menyebut aku sebagai anak cacat!"

Entah mengapa Joonmyeon sudah mengeluarkan butiran bening dari kelopak matanya. Apa sesakit itukah rasanya tidak memiliki teman, bersyukurlah kau Joonmyeon dengan hidupmu. Meskipun kau sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuamu tapi kau masih mempunyai saudara dan teman yang ada disampingmu.

"Kalian tahu sakit yang aku rasakan di dalam sini. Begitu sakit bahkan tidak bisa aku dikatakan!" Kris menunjuk dan meremas dada kirinya.

"Kris..."

Joonmyeon menjatuhkan dirinya perlahan kelantai keramik yang dingin dan berdebu. Dia menutup mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar oleh Jongin dan Sehun. Mereka tidak boleh tahu kalau dirinya sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku masih bisa bertahan disini karena ada Joonmyeon yang dangan senang hati menjadikanku temannya. Meskipun aku selalu berbohong mengenai kekuranganku ini kepadanya."

"Tapi bisakah kau memberitahunya untuk terakhir kalinya mungkin?"

Jongin mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang mulai bergetar hebat. Ada apa dengan namja _flat face_ ini, sepertinya dia ingin menangis. Apa kehidupan Kris begitu menyentuh?

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin dia mengetahuinya, itu sama saja membuat hatiku hancur."

"Dia pasti mengerti." tambah Jongin.

"Aku tetap-."

"Lebih menyakitkan mana saat kau mengatakan kekuranganmu kepada Joonmyeon _hyeong_ atau kau tidak bisa melihatnya lagi?!"

Sehun yang tidak tahan dengan semua ini berteriak keras. Kris menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, itu semua menyakitkan baginya.

"Sehun." Jongin memanggil dan mengenggam lengan Sehun dengan harapan Sehun tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa kau tidak ingin memberitahu Joonmyeon _hyeong_."

Sehun tentu tahu dirinya keterlaluan saat dia membentak Kris, tapi bagaimana caranya lagi. Sehun juga merasakan hal yang sama meskipun bukan dirinya yang merasakannya.

Saat dirinya mengetahui kalau _hyeong_-nya yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya, tidak bisa berbicara karena kecelakaan dan hanya tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

Dan dia baru mengetahui dua hari setelah _hyeong_-nya meninggal kalau dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, bukan karena dia marah kepadanya tapi karena dia tidak bisa menyampaikannya dengan suara.

_Hyeong_-nya hanya menitipkan satu buku tipis kepada _eomma_ untuk dirinya. Isinya adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan Sehun yang selalu _hyeong_-nya tulis.

"Kau tidak bisakan?" Sehun meremehkan.

"Katakan yang ingin kau katakan dengannya." Sehun menepuk pundak Kris dan mengajak Jongin pergi.

Benar yang dikatakan Sehun barusan. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberitahu ini semua kepada Joonmyeon. Tapi bagaimana kalau Joonmyeon malah meninggalkanya.

Joonmyeon segera menghapus air mata yang masih membanjiri pipi mulusnya itu dengan kasar, dia bangkit dan menenangkan jantungnya yang terus bergejolak. Dia memberanikan memutar kenop pintu dan memandang _namja_ yang selalu membuat hari-harinya selama lebih dari tiga tahun terakhir menjadi berwarna.

Kris masih saja memandang kebawah, tatapannya kosong seperti tidak ada harapan hidup lagi baginya. Bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya kalau disampingnya tidak ada Joonmyeon lagi, biarkan sikap egoisnya kali ini yang mengharapkan Joonmyeon tidak akan pergi dari sisinya.

"Kris..."

Kris merasakan ada derap langkah kaki di belakangnya yang mendekat. Apa itu adalah Joonmyeon. Jangan, jangan sampai itu Joonmyeon, mohony Kris dalam hati.

Kris membaalikan badannya dan membulatkan matanya yang mulai basah. "Su-suho."

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kris barusan, Joonmyeon malah berjalan mendekati Kris.

"Apa kau mendengarkan semuanya?"

Kris merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Joonmyeon, tidak biasanya Joonmyeon memasang wajah yang mirip sepertinya, datar dan memandang lurus.

Dia melirik mata Joonmyeon,terlihat merah dan basah di ujungnya. Apa dia barusaja menangis? Kris semakin memundurkan dirinya saat Joonmyeon terus-terusan menyudutkannya.

Duk!

Kris sekarang benar-benar tersudutkan, bukannya dia takut diapa-apakan oleh _namja_ manis bernama Joonmyeon. Tapi saat dia tidak sengaja menatap langung pada iris coklat muda itu, dia tahu kalau pemuda dihadapannya itu sedang menatap marah.

"Kris..."

"_YA_ SUHO!"

Kris segera memeluk tubuh Joonmyeon yang ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Joonmyeon bisa pingsan.

"Suho, sadarlah!"

Kris mengendong dan membawa tubuh Suho pergi. Membaringkan badan mungil Joonmyeon pelan kejok belakang mobilnya, tidak mungkin dia membawa Joonmyeon ke UKS, karena hari mulai malam dan sekolah akan ditutup.

**.**

**.**

Kris menggendong Joonmyeon saat mobilnya sudah masuk area parkiran apartemen milik malaikantnya yang tengah pingsan. Untung saja Joonmyeon pernah mengajaknya ke apartemennya. Kalau tidak, mungkin Kris akan membawa Joonmyeon pulang ke rumah.

Memasukkan kode pintu yang merupakan tanggal lahir Joonmyeon. Sesegera mungkin Kris membawa tubuh ringan Joonmyeon kekasur kamarnya.

"Suho, Suho-ya!"

Kris mencoba membangunkan Joonmyeon dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi _chubby _itu. _Namja blonde _itu keluar dari kamar Joonmyeon dan selang beberapa menit dia membawa baskom dan handuk kecil ditangannya.

Perlahan Kris mulai mencelupkan handuk itu kedalam baskom berisi air dingin dan memerasnya agar air itu tidak terlalu basah. Dia mengecek dahi Joonmyeon dengan telapak tangannya, setelah itu dia meletakan handuk ke kening Joonmyeon.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu bubur."

Kris meletakan baskom ke meja yang ada disamping ranjang Joonmyeon dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Dia memembuka kulkas dan menemukan dua potong ayam dan satu ikat bayam.

Mengambil panci yang berukuran sedang, mencuci beras, memasak air dan memasukkan beras. Mengaduknya rata, memotong ayam dan bayam menjadi kecil, menambahkan ayam dan bayam kedalam buburnya yang sudah hampir matang. Kris melakukannya sendiri dalam diam.

Kris mengambil mangkuk didekat bak pencucian dan memasukan buburnya kedalam mangkuk dengan sendok besar.

Kris kembali kekamar Joonmyeon dan menyalakan lampu kamar karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Dia meletakan buburnya itu disamping baskom, mendudukan diri disamping Joonmyeon.

"Kau marah denganku?"

Kris memandang tangan Joonmyeon diam. Mencoba menggenggamnya dengan lembut agar sang pemilik tangan tidak bangun.

"_Mianhaeyo _Suho-ya." Mendekatkan tangannya yang masih setia menggengam tangan Joonmyeon ke pipinya.

Joonmyeon perlahan membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan mencoba bangun, tapi dia urungkan niatnya karena merasa ada yang memegang tangannya. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan jam sepuluh malam.

_Dia membawaku ke sini, dan merawatku?_

Joonmyeon menutup matanya saat ada gerakan dari Kri. Kris meringis sakit karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak benar, mengusap punggungnya yang terasa tersetrum.

"Kau belum bangun ya? Tapi buburmu sudah dingin." Kris memandang bubur buatannya dengan sedih.

"Aku tahu kau mendengar semuanya. Tapi aku mehon kau jangan pergi, kau satu-satunya yang membuat duniaku bersinar."

"Tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku disekolah, hanya kau yang masih sanggup dengan sikap dinginku ini." Kris menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon dengan erat, membuat Joonmyeon sedikit meringis merasakan sakit.

"Aku tidak ingin egois Suho. Tapi bisakah sikap egoisku kali ini yang bertindak?"

Satu butir air mata itu lolos dari kelopak mata Kris, tanpa dia sadari. Jatuh tepat di punggung tangan Joonmyeon.

"Aku hayan memintamu untuk datang ke hari ulang tahunku. Kalau kau bisa."

Meskipun Kris tahu ucapannya tidak akan didengar Joonmyeon, tapi dia ingin mengatakannya. Kris bangkit dan meninggalkan Joonmyeon sendiri di kamarnya.

"Semoga kau melupakanku Kim Joonmyeon." dengan tutupnya pintu kamar Joonmyeon, Kris berucap.

Joonmyeon mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur, membuka matanya yang sudah basah dengan air mata.

"Kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan nama asliku Kris. Apa kau sudah tidak ingin aku ada dikehidupanmu."

Selama ini, Joonmyeon tahu panggilan yang sangat ia rindukan adalah dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi kali ini dia menyadari, kalau panggilan yang ingin dia dengar adalah panggilan yang khusus di buat oleh Kris kepadanya, Suho.

Joonmyeon berpikir, dia bukanlah malaikat yang seperti didongeng saat Kris memanggilnya Suho. Sekarang dia tahu apa alasan sebernarnya Kris memanggilnya seperti itu. Malaikat yang selalu menerimanya apa adanya, mengajaknya berbicara dan mau berteman dengannya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padaku?" Joonmyeon tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya dan malah menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Jangan pergi." ucap Joonmyeon lirih dan dirinya tidak dapat lagi menahan tubuhnya, dia ambruk di kasurnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Reply :**_

**akiko ichie** : i hear u voice? Hahaha, sayangnya aku blum liat tuh drama, yang main Lee jung suk kan? Aku fansnya :D Coba lihat yang Can you hear my heard, sepertinya sama O.O/? ini dilanjut! Makasih review-nya.

**elfishminxiu** : iya, doain aja biar jalannya dipermudahkan/? Kalau suhonya sih harus tetep ada disampingnya Kris. Ini udah lanjut! Makasih review-nya.

**KrisHo WonKyu** : Bisa jadi, bisa jadi. Ini udah lanjut! Makasih review-nya.

**HamsterXiumin** : Anda orang pertama yang membuat saya bingung mau jawab bagaimana kalau pertanyaan anda begitu banyak... tapi ok, Kris emang punya gangguan pendengara, tapi parah atau enggaknya aku gak tahu #brak. Pertanyaan yang suho bakalan ninggalin Kris kita tunggu aja di chap depan, dan SeKai-nya bakalan bantu Kris mulai chap ini, makasih review-nya.

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : Makasih atas partisipasi dan dukungannya ya chingu, Aku terharu *tisu mana tisu* #elap_ingus.

**PikaaChuu** : Apa rasa penasarannya udah hilang karena ini dilanjut? Atau bakalan penasaran lagi. Makasih kalau chingu bilang ff aku feel-nya dapet, makasih!

**jimae407203**: ini programnya udah happy ending kok/? Oh, maaf kalau ada typo, belum sepenuhnya aku edit, jadi maaf. Dan makasih udah mampir. Makasih review-nya.

**pororopooh** : ini dilanjut, tapi masih TBC. Makasih review-nya.

**dhearagil** : salam kenal juga dhea ^^ ada kok yang nyatain cintanya. Kris tuli tuh ceritanya udah dari lahirnya chingu, dan mungkin ada beberapa moment KaiHun disini :D dan.. ini lanjut, meskipun lamaaaaaaaa banget update-nya.

**boobearSarang** : Sesuju sama pendapat chingu, iya sih lama2 bosen kalau ceritanya Kris yang tidak memiliki kekurangan apapun(sempurna). Makasih udah tunggu chap ini dengan suka rela.

Han Arass : Aku juga suka kamu chingu/? #abaikan. Ini udah lanjut, kalau berapa chap masih belum tahu sayannya, maaf. Salam kenal juga dan makasih sudah mampir.

Emmasuho : sabar ya, Krisnya juga sabar kok, kan ada Suho disampingnya. Ini dilanjut loh, makasih review-nya.

Raemyoon : ini enggak sad kok, Cuma a**ngst ._.? tapi tetep happy ending. Doakan saja seperti itu. **Makasih review-nya.

_**-Jae-**_

09.08.14


End file.
